Patients with severely restricted mobility due to any number of impairments, such as cognitive, strength, balance, postural, coordination, decision making, etc., may require assistive technology (AT) to provide some level of mobility.
Some known AT systems include a multi-wheeled base, usually “U” shaped and intended to traverse a horizontal surface such as a floor, with an attached structure which provides a method to support the user from above. These devices generally are several times the mass of the person being supported, especially in the case of children, and therefore the force required to move the apparatus due to its mass as well as the considerable rolling friction between the wheels and the flooring surface often exceeds the capabilities of the person move the system. In addition, the close proximity of the support structure on three sides of the user typically limits interaction with adjacent articles commonly found in the home, work, and clinic settings, as well as prevents or severely limits, in the case of a child, their ability to play (throw or kick a ball, swing a bat, hockey stick or golf club, etc.) and closely interact with family, therapists, and other children.
Known overhead support rail systems, such as the system depicted in U.S. Pat. No. 8,267,838 may comprise tracks with a generally “C” shaped cross section, with an internal carriage utilizing four to six rolling elements to maintain carriage alignment. Such systems typically limit motion of the user to only the area directly under a substantially straight track and provide fall support, but not weight support (providing a constant or variable upward force to counteract the user's body weight so that the user's legs only have to support a portion of the user's weight when walking).
Other overhead systems are known, such as that shown in U.S. Published Patent Application No. 2007/0004567, in which the tracks resemble standard industrial gantry systems constructed of I-beams. Due to the frictional resistance of multiple rolling elements on the carriage and the mass of the carriage and other moving elements, such systems often include motors and associated controls and sensors on the carriage to provide propulsion of the carriage and user along the rail, and also to adjust and maintain the vertical support for the user as they transition through various elevations (kneeling, sitting, standing, and moving over obstacles).
Some known harness systems are typically only comfortable for the user to wear for a limited amount of time, and may restrict body movement.
Accordingly, there is a need in the field for body support systems that are conducive for use in a community environment or in the home, that can assist users to perform at least some activities of daily living (ADLs) within a wide area of movement, that provide dynamic body weight support not only for walking, but also for vertical movement, that provide greater distance ranges of mobility, and/or that are comfortable for the user to use.